A rescue of a dream
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Title reflects on the fact that I dreamt of this storyline :) I'm starting to ship Scott with Kayo but I thought I'd give it a go. Rights to Thunderbirds aren't mine


John checked the mission requirements again then confirmed with Scott that TB3 would be needed with triple crew.

"FAB John. Alan, Kayo?"

Alan looked up, "Ready when you are Scott."

"I'll meet you aboard Thunderbird 3. You two, gear up. Thunderbirds, are go!" Scott turned on the platform to the lift, whilst Alan and Kayo took their seats which dropped down to the tunnel leading them to Thunderbird 3.

Scott inhaled to himself before he boarded the rocket of the fleet and took his seat behind Kayo and his brother at the controls.

"Sorry Scott, would you like to sit here?" Kayo asked turning her head.

"No it's fine Kayo," He gave her a reassuring smile, "Punch it Al."

"FAB. Thunderbird 3 is Go!"

Thunderbird 3 shot upwards towards the sky and left the Earth's atmosphere, they switched to a comfortable speed and John's hologram appeared on the dashboard.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3, when you reach the station, you'll only have half an hour. It can't remain in orbit much longer as it's venting too much atmosphere. They've lost their thrusters already."

"How many are on board John?" Scott leant forwards.

"Only three thankfully, but this rescue will be a little difficult. There are two airlocks between the exit, and where they're trapped."

Kayo bit her lip, "Hmm, that does sound tricky."

"We're approaching the station. Gee, they are low," Alan slowed the rocket down to pull alongside the stranded station.

"You up for a space-walk Alan?" John smiled and Scott shared a worried look with Kayo.

"You're letting _me_ do this?" Alan squeaked in a mix of joy and slight fear.

"John?" Scott started as his brother nodded at Alan.

"I'll go EVA, stay in contact with me." He pulled his gloves on and picked up his helmet, "Scott, I might need, your."

"My grapple and gun? Sure, here you are. Be careful little brother."

"I will." He rolled his eyes and went to the door, Scott and Kayo put their helmets on and Alan opened the outer-door, "Wish me luck."

"Just return Alan," Kayo smiled and Scott came to sit in the pilot's chair.

Alan jumped onto his board and left into the black of space, the door hissed shut and his siblings removed the helmets. An hour passed and Alan had safely returned two of the trapped crew members, Kayo checked them over whilst Scott kept an eye on Alan's signal.

"John, how long does he have?"

"Ten minutes Scott, he's cutting it fine." John answered with a nervous expression.

Scott nodded, "He can do it, as long as he stays calm."

On board the station, Alan found the last crew member trapped under her desk which had collapsed when their shuttle had first been hit, he cut through the desk with the laser cutter attached to Scott's grapple launcher.

"Come on," He muttered to himself, the desk came free and he helped the crew worker out, "Now, let's get out of here."

Suddenly an alarm went off and the computer's voice rang round the control centre, "Cabin depressurising."

"No, no!" Alan cried, "Come on, we need to move!" He took the girl's hand in his.

The two ran to the first airlock door and Alan punched in the code, nothing happened.

"The hatch must've locked itself, we're trapped." The girl coughed slightly.

Alan tried not to panic, "How much oxygen do you have left in that suit?"

"Twenty minutes, ten? I don't know."

"Alan Tracy to Thunderbird 3. Come in please?"

Scott answered immediately, "Alan, what's wrong? You have five minutes."

"We have a problem. The station is depressurising and the airlocks have sealed themselves."

"Are you ok?"

"For the moment, yes. But we need these doors open, I'd cut through but we'd risk being shot into space. The crew member only has ten minutes of oxygen left in her suit."

"FAB Alan, we'll think of something. Hold tight ok?"

Alan answered feebly, "Ok Scott."

Scott hung up his comms and hit the chair arm violently, then he took a deep breath and called John to explain the situation.

"Understood Scott, don't worry he'll make it. I'll call Brains and see what he thinks about cutting through the doors."

"FAB John, over and out."

Kayo sat quietly and stared into her hands not wanting Scott to see her tears, Scott glanced at her but didn't move wondering of going over to her was what she wanted or not, as her shoulders began to shake, he got up and floated over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head as she leant against him.

"Kayo, what's the matter?"

Kayo hiccupped slightly with sobs as she answered, "I'm worried about him Scott, I should've done the space walk to that station, I should be the one trapped."

Scott ran a hand down her back, "No, Alan knows what he's doing. Brains will sort it, don't worry. Look at me Kayo," He smiled as her eyes met his, "Alan will make it, trust me."

Kayo sighed and closed her eyes briefly, "Thanks Scott, I'm sorry for that."

Scott kissed her forehead, "I'll call Brains." He sat back and opened comms, "Brains, what's the plan?"

Brains straightened his glasses, "I've told Alan to cut through the first door, then, well this is the tricky part. I've sent John the codes to override the system meaning they can open the second door in a more conventional way."

Scott nodded, "FAB Brains, over and out."

Kayo looked out at the station, "So, now we wait?"

"Now we wait." Scott leant back in his chair and followed her gaze to the airlock doors.

Back inside the station Alan had cut through the first door, but the craft was dangerously close to entering the atmosphere, he waited impatiently for John to send through the override code.

"John, I need that code now."

"I know Alan, I'm nearly there. How long do you have?" John didn't even look up from the computer.

"The station has three minutes, and my crew member has six minutes of oxygen left before she suffocates." Alan glared at John before looking at the keypad next to the door.

Moments of silence filled Thunderbird 3, spared the constant thud against the floor as Scott tapped his foot impatiently.

"They're not going to make it at this rate," Scott moaned.

Kayo leant across and held his knee down to stop the tapping, "I know this sounds ironic for me to be saying this but, try to relax for a minute. I'm sure John's worked something out."

No sooner had Kayo said this, the doors opened and Alan leapt out onto the board with the last crew member, Scott's eyes lit up and he squeezed Kayo's hand.

"Kayo, get the door open, they can't spend any more time out there."

"FAB Scott," She leapt up and floated over to the door telling the other members to keep their helmets on as she pushed the door open, she stood back and Alan flew in landing lightly inside the cockpit. The door closed and Kayo helped the girl to get her mask off.

"Thank you, I thought I was gone for sure," The girl stood up and her crew members floated over to her.

"Clara, thank god," One of the men hugged her.

"I'm ok now father," She smiled in the hug.

Scott froze slightly at the word 'father' and instead focussed on turning Thunderbird 3 back to Earth. As Kayo cheered on Clara, Alan sat down in the chair next to Scott.

"Well done bro, I knew you could do it."

Alan smiled, "Thanks Scott, I was really struggling though. I think I owe John an apology too."

Scott smiled, "Why?"

"I rushed him a bit to get the code."

"Oh he'll be alright. I'm just glad you're safe."

Later that evening the three returned to the Island and Alan told the family all about his rescue much to Scott's amusement, Kayo looked up at the moon half listening to Alan whilst the other half was focused on the natural sounds of the island, she didn't even notice when the lounge began to empty and it became just her and Scott in the space. Scott approached her and looked up at the moon.

"Thanks for not telling Alan and John about my breakdown Scott." Kayo rubbed her arms.

"Why would've I have told them? They didn't need to know."

"I'm meant to be strong, I didn't need to breakdown over that."

Scott took her hand in his and she turned to face him, "You're strong already."

Kayo moved closer, "Scott, what are we..?"

Scott found her lips with his and she responded, her arms came up and around his neck and his hands went around her waist.

"What are we doing? I have no idea," Scott smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it to stop," She kissed him again wrapping her fingers in his hair.

"Never," Scott kissed her back passionately as a shooting star went over in the blue-black sky, highlighted by the moon.


End file.
